dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Daiki Niwa
Daiki Niwa (丹羽大樹 Niwa Daiki) is Daisuke Niwa's grandfather and the father of Emiko Niwa. He used to be Dark's "tamer" or partner. Appearance Daiki has grey spiky hair. He wears a yukata when he's at home and a formal attire when going out'Anime': Episode 3, Whisper of the Unicorn. When he was 14 year old, he looked like Daisuke to the point that Menou Kurashina mistakes Daisuke for him. Personality In the anime As a young man, Daiki is popular with girls. He later confesses to Daisuke even being confused at times about who to like. He leads the Niwa family, as he trained Daisuke and conducts the magical rituals. On the other hand, he has facetious moments, calling Daisuke “cute” in his robe'Anime': Episode 1, ''Dark Revived'', or hiding in his bed to surprise him. History Daiki was was the first one to help Menou. He told Daisuke that "One job of the Phantom Thief is to give hope to others." During Daisuke and Dark's date at Azumano Joyland, he helped out by pretending to be Dark until the real Dark was able to get there in time and meet with Risa. In the anime In the anime, Daiki participates in mysterious, occult rituals where he and Emiko dress in dark robes and ask for spirits’ assistance in the basement of their house. He is the one leading the family and explaining the hereditary curse to his grandson as well as the different rules surrounding his new duty.Anime: Episode 9, ''A Little Romance'' Past Forty years before the main events, Daiki and Dark use magic multiple times together.Anime: Episode 10, The Portrait of a Certain Musician Daiki watches Dark seal the dangerous Adonis of the Promise Garden statue. However, the statue is swept away by the ocean before the ritual’s completion.Anime: Episode 7, Adonis of the Promise Garden Daiki fights violinist Ehrlich von Vandembagu over the cursed instrument that is consuming his life, before finally leaving it to him for the sake of the musician’s career. However, the young man makes Vandembagu promise he’ll bequeath the violin to him. When Daisuke was little, they used to sleep in the same bed. Dark's return Unlock Some time prior to episode 2, Daiki photographed himself in a girl’s middle school uniform and bow as a means of cancelling out Daisuke’s love genes when he sees Risa Harada. While Daisuke is at school on the day following his birthday, Daiki drinks tea in a cafe and gathers enough information about a accidents that had been happening lately to conclude that the relief on the Central Church caused them. On the evening of the heist, he provides Dark with a map of the area and an enchanted feather card to temporarily subdue the artwork.Anime: Episode 2, ''Rekindled Feelings'' The following day, while walking down foggy streets at night, he recognizes mysterious music linked to a unicorn artwork and returns home to investigate. Right as he enters the living room, his grandson receives a call from his friend Risa Harada: her twin sister Riku has disappeared. Daiki’s suspicion is confirmed after more researching in the family’s library; the culprit is a non-Hikari artwork whose magical properties have been recorded in a large book. While Emiko takes care of announcing Dark’s next heist to the police, he provides Daisuke, who decided he would steal this artwork without help, with a black feather. A few days later, in the firelit basement of the Niwa home, Emiko and Daiki express concern about the growing power of the artworks. Daiki predicts it is only a matter of time until the White Wings appear in front of Daisuke, whom they do not believe is ready.Anime: Episode 4, ''Between Light and Darkness'' One following day, in the Niwa basement, Emiko and Daiki call upon ancient spirits and confirm that one of the Facing Dragons has gone missing from the Folk Customs Museum. Daiki explains the history behind their powers and suggests another catastrophe might occur if they do not reunite the dragons. Fortunately, Daiki finds the artwork in an antique shop the following day and purchases both parts to reunite them.Anime: Episode 5, Double Cooking Three days before Emiko’s birthday, a woman and her little girl visit the Niwa household to tell about Daisuke’s exploit earlier this afternoon. Indeed, Daisuke saved the little girl from being injured - or worse - by a piano, threatening his own life. When his grandson comes home, Daiki tells him that the scratches he got are proof he hasn’t trained enough. A few days later, Emiko finds old possessions while cleaning and tries on her old uniform. When Daisuke returns home from school, Daiki is reading his journal and leaves his grandson in his excited mother’s hands. However, when Emiko rushes out of the room to take care of laundry, he approaches and tells Daisuke about Emiko’s bliss when her son was born. He is amused when Dark mysteriously announces he’ll steal the heart of the “world's number one lady” and tells an infuriated Emiko that impersonators are expected once someone becomes famous. On Emiko’s birthday, Daiki listens and watches the truth of the heist unfold, apparently happy for his daughter’s happiness.Anime: Episode 6, St. White Memories Completions Unlock One day, Daiki reads in newspapers the Adonis statue resurfaced after 40 years in the ocean. He immediately leaves home to visit the ruins of the castle and its Promise Garden. In the meantime, in town, Dark recognizes the artwork from long ago and tells his host to warn his grandfather as soon as possible. Back home, Daiki tells Daisuke the story of the statue: 40 years ago, Dark tried to seal the artwork that steals women’s souls by kissing them. Now that it resurfaced, the Adonis must be sealed before his new victim is hurt. However, after Daisuke’s departure, Daiki worries about Daisuke’s feelings on the matter. The 8th episode, which is dedicated to the Agate Links’ story, follows the manga closely, except for a few details. One day, Daiki visits a museum and sees the Agate Links, an artwork he knows well. Indeed, forty years ago, he gave the cursed necklace as a present to Menou Kurashina, a girl he liked. However, the girl died that night, and Daiki surmises Menou’s soul has been trapped inside by the curse. He announces that Dark will steal the artwork the following evening. After the heist, he sneaks in Daisuke’s bed to surprise and debrief him. He isn’t surprised to hear Menou’s spirit asked for a delay in hope of seeing him again, and tells Daisuke the story about his youth, the necklace and the girl. The following day, after Menou’s spirit was able to depart in peace, Daisuke confronts his grandfather: the old man should have met Menou, who wanted to see him so desperately, himself! But Daiki believes the job of a phantom thief also includes giving people dreams and that lying for others’ happiness is sometimes necessary, thoughts that earn his grandson’s admiration.Anime: Episode 8, Menou's Warning Letter Several years after their fight, Ehrlich von Vandembagu dies and Daiki attends the funeral. He introduces himself to the deceased man’s sister, Bianca, and asks for the violin that Ehrlich had promised him. At the Vandembagu’s home, Daiki is taking care of legal paperwork when Daisuke is accidentally sent in the past by the violin’s magic. Daiki and Dark, who is now alone in the boy’s body, use magic to send Dark back as well. The thief manages to bring Daisuke back and the boy tells his grandfather how, with Dark’s help, he saved Daiki from the violin’s magic back then. Warnings Unlock Summer break starts for Daisuke, and one day Kosuke invites over the Harada sisters, whose limousine broke down near of the Niwa house. Without Emiko, who went shopping, Daiki and Kosuke watch helplessly as guests trigger various traps in the kitchen while trying to prepare a meal for their hosts. In the end, Riku Harada cooks a gourmet lunch for the Niwa men. As the day is ending around a merry barbecue, Daiki asks his grandson which twin is his favourite and expresses a preference for Riku'Anime': Episode 15, Barbecue Panic. One morning, as Daisuke is departing for school, Daiki suddenly suffers from a paralysing back pain and is forced to lay down as his grandson watches over him. The two Niwa men talk about love as the young one wonders about the role of his Sacred Maiden. Daiki reassures him: feelings can change, and what matters are his current ones. On top of this, the Niwa family is actively working to bring the boy’s curse to an end'Anime': Episode 19, Beautiful Heroine. Towa also behaves more and more absent-mindedly, the first sign of an imminent change in their lives'Anime': Episode 20, Because I Wanted to See You. One evening, Dark comes back home and explains that Daisuke has been taken by a woman called Freedert. The family quickly links that name to the play their son’s practicing at school, and understands someone must be pulling strings. The thief mentions the Second Hand of Time, an artwork that was supposed to be sealed, and Kosuke guesses Daisuke’s snow painting resonated with the artwork and freed it. Dark decides to solve the next problem himself: he will retrieve said painting from the Harada household'Anime': Episode 21, An Icy Voice Calling. The family has a snack while waiting, but Towa’s behaviour suddenly turns strange as she says she can feel Dark, Riku and Risa entered the Second Hand of Time’s world'Anime': Episode 22, Ice and Snow. Dark returns with the painting, and Kosuke finds an older version of Freedert’s tale, whose original title was Ice and Dark. Its grim ending and details about the Second Hand of Time had been rewritten during the Cultural Revolution. The family is shocked by its real contents. Emiko and Daiki decide to research the Wedge of Time, a sword that seems to be the key to free Daisuke. Thanks to Towa’s power, the sword is suddenly located, and despite it being an obvious trap from their enemies, Dark takes the challenge'Anime': Episode 23, The Second Hand of Time and successfully retrieves his host.Anime: Episode 24, ''Snow Falls in The Heart'' During winter break, Christmas is getting closer and the family starts decorating. Daisuke hasn’t called Riku for fear of bothering her and, learning this, his family teases him about his shyness. Suddenly, the multiple artworks in the basement of the Niwa house react, their spirits gathering in a black mass to escape. While his mother and grandfather get ready to perform a ritual, Daisuke is left under his father’s supervision. Soon, Kosuke says, the family will have to make a decision. Indeed, the Black Wings are about to be activated. Daiki leaves home to meet with Yuki Suzaki, a journalist he follows on television who reported on the Cultural Revolution, then with Inspector Saehara. He convinces the officer, thanks to his old acquaintance Commissioner Kuramochi’s assistance, to order the town’s evacuation. Indeed, Daiki suspects that the same catastrophe that occured 40 years before will happen again.Anime: Episode 25, The Black Wings With Emiko, Daiki holds a ritual in the house’s basement to assist Dark during his last battle. As the framed feathers they’re using disappear, they know the fight is over.Anime: Episode 26, ''Eternal Dark'' Relationships Dark Mousy Daisuke Niwa Emiko Niwa Kosuke Niwa With Towa His wife Daiki's late wife was loved by both him and Dark. She died when Emiko was very young, though Daiki claims that their daughter's birth was not the cause of her death. Trivia * In the anime, Daiki is shown coughing and suffering from back pains. * In the anime, he can’t cook and drinks kale juice for breakfast. * Daiki Niwa shares his name with a Japanese soccer player. References Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Niwa family Category:Supporting Characters